The Black Sun of Mistral
by InfernalUmbra
Summary: When a new slightly less than legal organization shows up in Vale everyone is wondering why this group called the Black Sun showed up. However, there are two Beacon students that know why and it sets them on edge. They try to tell people but it may be too late or are they wrong in their assumptions. (OC centered, M rating is for gore and violence NOT ROMANCE.)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hello and welcome to** **The Black Sun of Mistral** **. This is going to be a fanfic that has many OC's, so be warned about that. Also, not all of the OC's are going to be good guys in fact two of them are going to be "considered" evil.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arrival at Vale**

 **Valeisian Marina 12 midnight:**

"So let me get this straight," asked Harold, "you are asking me for a lease on a warehouse." Normally under most circumstances this isn't even a question most dock workers would ask, but when the person asking is dressed in a very ragged brown dress suit it seems to be a very good question. An even better one when the one in the suit is a faunus.

"Yes my business partner asked for one of these warehouses specifically," answered the assumed bum, "he said to show you this." He then proceeded to pull out a badge with a black star mark with a gray raven's skull in the foreground. Harold shot into motion after seeing the symbol.

"I'm sorry sir," stated the Dock worker. "I had no idea you were apart of… that group." Now Harold was scared, he never dreamed that the ragged faunus was a member of the Black Sun. He was very afraid of upsetting one who referred to a "business partner". There was only one person who made the choices considering mone in the group, their leader. Also he had heard that the group's leader only trusted a very select few.

"It's all good," the man said "certainly nothing to get too worked up about." The man's calm demeanor did very little to comfort Harold, something about him just seemed a bit off. If he was a higher up member in the Black Sun he would surely be dressed in slightly better clothing.

"So who should I have the boss put as the name for the lease," He asked, "we need something for the boss to submit the proper forms, you know?" Harold was starting to relax a small bit at this point, this was just like any other business transaction that went on at the dock, however after hearing the name of the man in front of him he almost passed out.

"I am know to many people as 'Sly' but for this transaction you may just put down Mr. Carver," came the reply to Harold's question, "I am the right hand of the leader of the Black Sun."

Harold felt his stomach bottom out and do a flip. The _Second-in-command_ of the Black Sun, he was one of the more infamous parts of the organization. He was known for his ruthless combat style and even more predatory attitude. Sly flew into combat wielding his spear/rail cannon trick weapon tearing his enemies apart. Laughter and chaos filled the battlefield when he stepped in, friend and foe alike grew to fear the sound of his weapons gun charging. Even worse were the rumors of what he did to the bodies after a battle, some say he would rip off arms and other parts of the body for a quick snack, but that's all that ever came up. No one ever found any evidence that he actually did these things.

"Oh… ok I'll just go run this up to the main office and notify you when it goes through," Harold said suddenly interested in getting away fast, " is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Harold really hoped that he would say no, a lot.

"Yes actually now that you mention it," Sly drawled out, "could you put in an order for a large shipment of black paint we need to mark out our turf if it doesn't bother you too much. Here is a number to notify me when these orders go through"

"Yes sir one large order of paint coming up." Harold spewed out in a few seconds rushing to go and put the order in after grabbing the note.

 **Sly's P.O.V.**

Sly watched Harold rush away amusedly. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his pocked. Pulling it out and glancing at it his face lit up. He wasted no more time answering the call. "Hey boss," he exclaimed "I just finished up the deal with the dock."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid like you usually do," came the sardonic reply on the other end of the phone, "Every other deal I send you on ends with either a failure or success after you killed everyone."

"You wound me," Sly answered with his best fake offense voice, "I'll have you know that it went rather well." Sly really enjoyed doing this to his boss. He was altogether too serious for most things.

"Well I wouldn't need to worry if it was so consistent." His boss answered, "It is good to hear that it went so well, I imagine the port authority is having difficulty arranging anything with the Vytal festival and all the robberies going on." Sly had to agree with his boss on this one, everything certainly was a bit hectic around here.

"I will be arriving sometime in the next week or so to oversee the delivery of goods." his boss said, "Also we have word that _they_ are here in the city." Sly's heart skipped a beat at this revelation. He knew perfectly well who the _they_ referred to, his little sisters he wasn't surprised given that there was a summer house his family used to own before everything went south. Still he had one question.

"Say boss," Sly asked haltingly, "do you think they even want to see us given everything that has happened, I mean we have gone down a pretty dark road?" His words spoke nothing but truth, they had done some pretty deplorable things in the name of keeping the family business in the black so to speak.

"I am fairly certain Sona will receive us well if not indifferently," came his soft reply, "I know Tina will be very upset at first, all we can do is hope that they will be willing to move past everything."

Sly hesitated to ask the next question, "Hey… brother do you think we are doing right by them." He wasn't even so sure what his brother's response was going to be, he hated when Sly broke the air of professionalism that was in their talks.

A deep sigh was his only reply for a few seconds. "I don't know anymore Copper," said his brother, "even if we aren't they are in more danger than ever if they followed through with their plans of becoming huntresses, all we can do is hope they get the money and gifts we send them and pray that they don't hate us." His brother's response tore at his heart, he and his brother will always love the two little pinpricks of light in their dark and disturbed lives. However what shocked him more was his brother's use of his first name, He must be very sad indeed if he used an actual name and not a call sign.

"Yeah," was the only reply to this that Copper could think of, "I have to go brother, I always look forward to these little conversations that we have Schwerzer." Copper knew he was pressing the line with using an actual name but they both needed this.

"Copper… Be careful, see if you can reach a place where you can speak with them without causing too much trouble, and… and tell them I love them." Came Schwerzer's soft request. Copper promised himself that he would find them and deliver Schwerzer's message.

"Goodbye brother," Copper had shoved his emotions aside to focus on his new task, "I promise that I will." Copper then proceeded to end the call and look to Beacon Academy, ' _I wonder if Ozpin and Goodwitch are willing to see me.'_ Copper briefly entertained the idea of going and speaking with them and thought that it would be better to see them when all other business was attended to, after all he needed to establish the warehouse and trade networks.

He pulled out a locket that he kept around his neck and grabbed at the heart of gold charm with a 'S' and a 'T' carved into it. "Soon all this will end and we can be a family again" came his whisper into the black of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I promise that the next chapter will include the detailed description of Sly. Also Schwerzer will be revealed when the best opportunity arises for him to show. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short but they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**Chapter 1.5: Fallen Memories and Glory**

 _Full report from Mistrali Police records concerning the Black Sun Organization:_

 **Overview:**

The criminal organization that has come to be known as the Black Sun has originated somewhere in the vast swamp region outside of the main city, as to the actual settlement we have no idea. However we do know that it is leadership is passed down from father to son in the starting line. If we manage to find out who the head of the empire is we may be able to deal a significant blow to them.

Their M.O. is very strange, when they move into a territory they temporarily divert their attention to removing several "threats", first they establish where and when drug and gun trades go down, swiftly after they find the information they need they move onto the next stage, systematic destruction of rival gangs that they see as disadvantageous to their profits and ideals. After they take out a few gangs they turn to the rest and offer a peaceful alternative, they ask if they want to be absorbed into the family (mainly small time gangs take this option) or if they want to remain as business partners however, they then take out the rest that refuse to accept their terms.

 **Hierarchy:**

Moving on to the troops that make up the tiers, we have confirmed that there is an internal hierarchy to the entire operation. The tier system for the group is as follows. Also they call the different levels names that correlate with old religions of the swamps.

 **Grunts** (Followers)- The majority of the people who are in the gang fall into this category. They seem to be kept for guarding various installations and warehouses.

 **Fixers** (Adepts)- Adepts, as with fixers in other groups, mainly focus on making certain things look like accidents. However, they also seem to be able to be hired from the leader to take care of other problems.

 **Hit-men** (Zealots)- The "Zealots" tend to range from the usual cold and calculating decision process to brash and willing to tear down a building to get to the "marked"

 **Pushers** (Merchants)- Merchants are the ones who move the drugs and guns to the drop points, they also handle small transactions.

 **Captains** (Paladins)- Paladins are in charge of groups of Followers that average around 7-8 men strong. They are also able to perform the duties of the other lesser ranking members.

 **Generals** (Inquisitors)- Inquisitors tend to lead strategic roles in the gang wars and help plot evasion routes through the cities they occupy. Also, as we have found out they are not afraid to lose ground and burn the resources they have at hand (see reference: _**The Night of Black Flame**_ )

 **Third in command** (The High Inquisitor's Voice)- The High Inquisitor's Voice holds the "honor" of handling the recruitment effort and also keeping the newly acquired gangs in line or putting down rebellions. Also the Voice is hand picked by the new High Inquisitor.

 **Second in command** (The High Inquisitor's Right Hand)- The Right Hand is always hand picked with by the new High Inquisitor. A few of the Right Hand's average duties ranges from political assassination to intimidation tactics. If you see one of them **DO NOT ENGAGE** on average they have the ferocity of a Ursa Major and the durability of a Goliath on a bad day.

 **Leader** (High Inquisitor)- The High Inquisitor handles the major transactions between gangs and, on occasion, police or military if they can work out a deal. The High Inquisitor has ceremonial garb, including a face mask to hide their identity from the outside world. They are also rumored to all be from the same family line but several people are very skeptical when it comes to that particular claim. They also are very wise and are considered to be the most dangerous of all the ranks even though they very rarely take part in actual fighting.

 **Speculation:**

Given the names and the ceremonial dress of the High Inquisitor it is heavily suggested that the gang has religious origins, how we have no idea. They also make reference to a certain cataclysmic event that will bring the weak to their knees and the strong will shatter. They also teach that the event can be delayed. Many of the people we have who have interacted with them seem to believe that they are all, and I quote, "drugged up fanatical crazies." However given to many reports from the non-substance abusers, including a Paladin, the threat is real and it will most likely be the end of both human and faunus kind. They also don't seem to be racist as they are fine with any race joining their ranks stating that "If the event jumps us at any moment, we won't have any time to hold petty arguments.

 **Important Events:**

 _Night of the Black Flame:_ Large scale police assault on an important staging ground for drug and gun deliveries and tactical center for the Black Sun. Around 2100 hours the invasion of the facility had started and the followers had no idea what was happening and panicked instead of fighting back. Around 2200 hours a call was intercepted heading from the base to a drop phone that was later found at a dump. The call contained the following order from one Inquisitor to one of the on sight paladins.

 _Paladin: "Sir our position is being overrun what are your orders?"_

 _Inquisitor: "Evacuate all critical personnel and dispose of the rest of the dust munitions using the gift."_

 _Paladin: "As you command sir."_

Shortly after the call went out there were reports of a klaxon alarm going off throughout the facility. The followers then seemed to become more organized and blocked all the exits only allowing the "critical personnel" to get past them and barred the doors after they left. 2300 hours the facility was consumed in a massive explosion and chaos ensued. Some of the people who were there to witness the explosion to survive said that the flame of the explosion sucked all the life and light out of the facility. Disturbingly no one knows what they set off to create such a disturbingly quiet explosion, the only way you would have known it went off was if you were looking directly at it or the loss of vitals from all the men that were still trapped inside the building.

 _Recent Dealings with the "High Inquisitor":_

Police Chief Hatfield and around four officers left for the swamp just outside of the small town of Harbor 38 miles northwest of Mistral Proper. Upon arrival of the area that was agreed upon for the meeting they encountered the High Inquisitor of the Black Sun. According to the people present reports of his appearance varied from officer to officer. Two of the officers present for the meeting said they saw a man who seemed to have wings made out of moonlight spreading from his back and wearing a blank metal mask made out of some silvery-white material that had small holes carved for eyesight and a fixed neutral expression around the area where a mouth would be. The two other officers said that he had wings that looked like gouts of fire shooting from his back and the mask was made from gold and that it looked fierce. However, the most interesting report came from Police Chief Hatfield. His description was a mix of the two other reports with the addition of a distortion around the edges of his robes. There were some similarities between all the reports. The leader appears to be around 5'11" tall. The set of robes that he wears hang loosely around his body and the mask has the same shade of black that the robes do including the golden highlights that detail the creation of Grimm according to traditional Mistrali religious beliefs leading some to believe that the Black Sun is some cult that worships Grimm. The specifics of the meeting were asked to be kept a secret by the request of the High Inquisitor. When asked about why the meetings details were being withheld from other police force members the officers and Police Chief would answer with, "it was just an introduction." When they were pressed further they resisted all attempts to get answers. One of the officers present, James Oakspring, was about to tell and his mouth glowed and he shrieked in pain and collapsed. The medical report said that he would be fine but his vocal cords were gone, almost like they were burned away.

 **End of Report**

Writer: Detective Adams.

 **A/N: These little mini chapters will come out to explain things that are going on or to elaborate on a specific topic, like the Black Sun.**


	3. Update

**UPDATE: I will be starting college soon so I will not be able to update for some time.**


End file.
